


In the Wild

by queenhomeslice



Series: Taming the Dragon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Galar-chihou | Galar, Pokemon, Pokemon Training, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Raihan's getting tired of your wilderness shenanigans
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Series: Taming the Dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	In the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a direct sequel to Taming the Dragon or as a standalone one-shot  
> ______________  
> Disclaimer: I do not work for nor am affiliated with Pokemon, The Pokemon Company, GameFreak, Nintendo, or any of its affiliate companies. I do not own the characters mentioned in this work and I am not making money from this.

You’re nestled in your tent, your champion team of Pokemon wandering around outside around the campsite, stretching their legs. The fire is dwindling to low embers, cast iron curry pot now empty of the supper you’d prepared earlier. You’re checking your Pokedex on your Rotom phone when suddenly, Raihan’s face flashes across the screen. Rotom buzzes happily, and you grin, pushing the screen to receive the call. 

“Oi,” says Raihan, before you can even greet him. “Where are you?” 

“Uh,” you say, shrugging. “Camping?” 

The dragon trainer chuckles and shakes his head. “What, the Champion’s posh flat not good enough for you?” 

“I’m _bonding_ , thank you very much,” you tease as your Pikachu wanders into the tent and nestles beside you with a tired _Pika_ _-pi._

“You have a boyfriend you could be _bonding_ with,” Raihan says with a wink, and the picture on the screen tilts down to reveal him shirtless, sitting in bed in nothing by a pair of gym shorts. “Can’t very well snog a Pokemon.” 

“Oh, you’re cheeky today,” you grin as you feel your face flush red. It’s really not fair for Raihan to be so tall, dark, and handsome. You curl your arm around the furry, dozing Pikachu and light scratch behind its ears, causing it to bristle happily in its sleep. “But seriously, I’m still working on my Pokedex. What kind of champion would I be if I didn’t catch ‘em all?” 

“Still a bloody good one, defending your title for over eight years,” laughs Raihan. “I can’t believe it. You’re rich as sin, you’re the biggest celebrity in Galar, you have the almighty Raihan as your arm candy, and you’re still out making curry over a fire like you’re eleven years old with only a starter Pokemon to your name.” 

“Gotta stay humble, mate,” you laugh. 

“You’re more humble than Leon,” Raihan teases. “He’s still running the battle tower in Wyndon like he’s the king of the world.” 

“Eh, let him have his fun. Maybe one day he’ll beat me again and then I can retire in peace,” you laugh. 

Raihan chuckles. “But, be honest—when are you coming home? You’ve been out there for a week. Not tired of the sandstorms yet?” 

“I’m at three hundred and five Pokemon, thanks very much.” You pout your lips and puff out your cheeks. “But, I am getting pretty worn out. Potions and full restores are running low, even with my curry meals restoring HP and PP. I’ll probably pack up tomorrow and bike home.” 

“Can’t you just take a flying taxi, like...right now?” Raihan groans. “Please, ___________, I _need_ you.” 

You shiver a little, gripping Pikachu’s fur, not missing the way your boyfriend’s husky voice drops to an even lower octave. You know what he means. It _is_ hard to be away from him for extended periods of time, even though you and your team travel pretty fast. “I miss you too, you big soppy git,” you say fondly. “But we’re all tired here, and I’m about to go to bed. I’ll fly back to Hammerlocke first thing in the morning, I promise.” 

Raihan sighs heavily. “You’re so dedicated—can’t complain about one of your most attractive qualities, I guess.” He makes a kissy face close to his phone. “Love you, babe.” 

You smile sleepily as you blow a kiss at your own floating device. “Love you too, Raihan. Get some sleep.” 

“It’ll be difficult,” Raihan teases. “But I’ll hold off for you.” 

“Mmmmmm, I can’t wait,” you say. “But you better have breakfast waiting when I get there.” 

Raihan laughs. “Anything for you, Champ.” 


End file.
